How to show her love?
by TheLoliPopKisser
Summary: haruhi comes back to school, after tamaki has confessed his love to her. he expects her to feel the dame way but that is far from the truth. Haruhixtakashi story. rating may change.
1. It started as a kiss

I don't own any of the characters or ouran high school host club. Sadly

Haruhi Fujioka came into school that morning early like she always did on the first day of the school year.

She thought that the day would go normally; the twins annoying her: tamaki trying to molest her; kyouya adding to her debt but she was wrong.

As she walked through the gates she saw tamaki was standing there with a huge, I mean huge, grin on his face. It made her shiver, what did he have planned. Then she noticed the flowers and the chocolates in his hands and that only meant he couldn't hug her, it wasn't much of a consolation. She tried to smile inside but she was worried about what he would do.

'What's he doing erghhhhhh?' she thought, putting a slight smile on her face, she instantly regretted doing it.

"MMMMOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE" 'great, should have known that would have happened'.

"What do you want sempai!" pure malice lingered in her voice. She knew it would hurt him but she wasn't in the mood for this kind of thing.

"Come give your daddy a huuuuuuug! I don't want my little girl to feel lonelyyyyy! And don't call me sempai call me tamaki or honey, I don't want you being rude to your lover!"

"Thank you for showing your true intentions sempai but we're not lovers sempai so leave me alone and stop bugging me OKAY!" she shouted the last part this was the last straw.

If he didn't shut up now he would never talk again. Ever. She started to walk away, to be suddenly grabbed by the wrist. It hurt

"Haruhi wait there, don't you want to know why I am here to see you?"

"NO!" she shouted again she didn't know what had come over her.

"Haruhi I'm taking you on a date, don't you want to make your daddy happy?"

"You calling yourself my 'daddy' is creepy enough, so me going on a date with you would be even creepier, goodbye sempai!" and with that she walked away a slight blush on her face, as she tried to get through the whispering crowd.

"Nice going boss." Said kaoru

"Yeah now we'll never get to spend time with her," said hikaru

"She'll think we're the same." Said kaoru finishing his brothers sentence.

On the other hand no-one seemed to notice mori running after haruhi through the crowd, every one assumed that he was getting cake or going to train, but they were wrong. Hunni noticed though and he held a large grin for several minutes after mori had left.

"Haruhi..." This was the first time he had used her full name and it sent shivers down his spine. He had never felt this way before in his entire being.

"Mori-sempai..." she looked into his eyes and saw true longing, though she didn't know what it meant as she was a little dense in this area.

"Takashi..." 'why am I doing this I'm not normally like this' he wondered "call me takashi haruhi" it was firm like he had stated it but she felt compelled to do so anyway.

"Takashi" 'huh so that's what it feels like' he pondered, just hearing her say his name made him get goose bumps all over.

Unbeknownst to him she felt the same way.

"Haruhi, do you like tamaki?" 'if she did he would be disappointed but if she didn't he would have been intruding in her private life and he felt ashamed.'

"Whaa! No. as friend maybe but he _is_ a lot to handle takashi." Her answer was sincere and he liked it, he liked her the way she smiled, the way she laughed even the way that she reacted to the twins and their pranks.

"Yeah he is." She liked his answer too, she liked everything about him if she was honest. She would never tell him though.

"Let's go" it was his way of telling her that they did no want to be late otherwise people would get curious of where they were together _alone_.

"Takashi... Shoulders?" It was a little forward and she wasn't sure on what he would say but she would try.

For the first time in a long while morinozuka takashi blushed, he didn't understand why he did but he was a bit flustered and didn't answer her for a good minute. he just stood there looking of into the distance. and haruhi couldn't help but note on how attractive he was when he did this, then again she felt that she didn't have the right to stare at him and quickly Looked away.

Mori could feel someone's stare burning his skin and came out of the daze that had entranced him for well over two minuted now.

Haruhi was suddenly picked up from the ground with firm but soft and caressing hands, that weren't too hard and she blushed too. Mori had her settled on his shoulders now and they were walking towards her form room. They new what the reaction would be when they walked in, the twins would go mental about 'mori can't have our toy' and all the girls would shout MOE. They weren't expecting any-less and they didn't get any less. As they walked in the twins just looked at her then at Mori then back and forth till they were dizzy. Then shouted at her for cheating on them with him. She felt proud that she knew them that well.

"Hey guys how are you today" she couldn't help but giggle at their lack of ability to share with even Mori.

"We're fine" the hatred was hardly covered up as they talked "I see that you are extremely well too, haruhi" said the twins in sync like always.

"Yeah I'm good to boys, thank you takashi" she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek as he lowered her to the ground. Everyone was frantic to tell anyone they could about this sudden show of affection on both parts, and how she called him takashi. The twins were furious with her, but decided to let it go if they had any chance in staying friends with her.

They were both satisfied when she allowed them to hug her and play with her hair as she went to find her seat during class, when classes ended though they knew she would want to go and find mori, but they didn't know why.

She had changed over the holidays ever since she had turned tamaki down. She seemed to know a great deal more when it came to relationships and their inevitable problems.

"Bye guys see you at the host club!" she waved goodbye at the end of the lessons of the day. She hadn't really been paying attention to the teacher but she could catch up when she got home if she wasn't kidnapped by the hosts again.

She went to the library quickly to get books so she could study when she got back to her apartment, but as she was walking to the third music room she was cornered by someone she could only guess was on the kendo team because of the uniform.

"Hello, can I help you?" she said timidly she was slightly afraid, but she guessed that mori was a good judgement on character.

"Well, yes little boy you can, I was just wondering if you knew a girl called keiko who goes to the host club?"

"Ergh, yes she is one of my customers, what's your name by the way?"

"Aiko"

"Kay, what do you want Aiko?" still in her timid voice as she wasn't sure where this was going. She did hope that he wouldn't do anything inappropriate like other boys did to the hosts because of them spending time with their fiances.

"Well, I dropped by to stay away from her, but you're so adorable I might just have you for myself, I'm sure she can find another host!" he said in a very seductive tone that he no doubt used to get her flustered but all she was, was terrified. she had been told that things like this might happen if she came out as a girl but When she was a boy they had no doubt that boys would leave her alone.

Until now.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist and started to drag her to the closest empty classroom, throwing her in there. Knocking her senseless for a few moments.

He started to strip her of her tie and blazer, but before he could go any further she rolled him over. So she was on top of him and started to do the same to him, though he was disappointed that she didn't put up more of a fight he was happy she wasn't considering this rape.

Until she tied his arms up and shouted "TAKASHIIIIIIIIII!" he was flustered from her apparent cooperation that he couldn't stop her from it and in no less than 10 seconds an out of breath mori ran into the room.

He looked at them; aiko had managed to get back on top of haruhi and cover her mouth before she screamed again was looking angry and mori could tell what had happened the moment he saw her whimpering under him.

In a flash aiko was against the wall. Mori had the most dangerous look aiko had ever seen and new he would get a very nasty beating soon. After mori had knocked him unconscious he went back to haruhi who now had no blazer, or tie on and her shirt was pushed up showing haruhi's bare chest. That mori had dreamed of for the past few months. He pulled the shirt down and left her to do up her belt buckle that aiko had managed to undo in the attempts to get in her pants. the look in her eyes was of pure terror but when she saw mori she calmed down a lot and pull her self up into his chest. As she started to cry she listened to his heart beat and it settled her down. She felt at home here in his warmth and company, and wished she could be there more often.

"What did he do haruhi?"his voice was calming and she just sat there for while listening to it being replayed in her head. When she finally came out of the daydream she answered though it was in mumbles.

"He well, threatened me cause of that customer-'what was her name'-keiko, he dragged me in here and well he..." she couldn't finish she couldn't believe that anyone would want to do that to her, hurt her like that. He understood what she had tried to say, and they sat there for a while, her in his arms just listening to the steady beat of his kind heart and him trying his best not move less she shatter and break just like the vase that she broke on her first day.

On that day he didn't instantaneously know she was a girl but he didn't care, he liked the boy and felt connected to him. Though he felt weird as he had never thought of a boy as attractive, he knew that if he had a chance with anyone it would be him.

When he found out that the 'he' was a 'she' his feelings almost quadrupled in size as he felt the need to protect her from harm. Even if he wasn't forward he always found a way to be subtle and major protector in her life. Like now for instance.

After he had stopped contemplating his feelings for haruhi fujioka he saw that she had stopped crying, but had fallen asleep in his arms. So he carefully stood up. Picked up aiko in one hand and easily carried haruhi in the other (who had snuggled up in his neck) to the club room.

When he arrived though he saw everyone talking in the corner, now doubt about where haruhi was and why he had run of so suddenly.

Hunni saw them first and his face became dark and evil, when he saw aiko being dragged unconscious and bloody behind mori. He new instantly what had happened and he rushed over to take the now ex-kendo team mate from mori and place usa-chan in haruhi's small and delicate lap. He would not let anyone harm her, he loved her (like a sister guys come one really).

Then everyone else noticed the duo by the door the quests all shouted "MOE" then realized to stop when they saw the worried look in mori's eyes. Tamaki started shouting about how his daughter had betrayed him and how she should have asked before she was allowed to be cuddled by another man. The twins thought that mori was stealing their toy away from them at first, then noticed to dried tears on haruhi's small face, and the red blotches around her eyes, and finally the bruises forming around her wrists.

They went and joined hunni in the pleasure of beating aiko to a pulp the minute they realized what had unfolded. Kyouya on the other hand didn't seam to care as he was probably calculating how much could be made from the new couple.

Though with all the shouting and 'MOEing' haruhi started to wake up. She thought that maybe she overslept and was in the library, then realized that she had nearly been raped and started to panic. Only to find that mori was holding her firmly with one hand and she could smell mint from is hair and hear his steady heart beat from his chest beating against hers softly and new she was safe.

"Takashi..." she murmured as she nuzzled into his neck. She slowly woke up and became aware that they were not the only ones there and that everyone in the host room had crowded around the tall stoic man and the little bundle that was in his arms, she wasn't sure how they would talk their way out of this one.

"She was attacked, please give her space till she has woken up fully" 'wow that was easy, wait a sec'.

'She...' everyone was whispering as they came to the sudden realization of what mori had said.

"Takashi, why did you tell them that I was a girl?" she really did wonder now as it might make what happened today more frequent, and violent.

"To protect you haruhi," 'how' "so people know that if they touch you or harm you that they will die a painful death".

At that she lifted up from his neck and kissed him on the cheek. No doubt that kyouya would make a lot from it, but that wasn't the reason. She wanted him to know that she was grateful.

"AWW, MOE!" all the girls seemed to be begging for more haruhiandmorilove.

So for the rest of the host club haruhi sat next to mori & hunni eating cake and entertaining their customers. Completely forgetting that she had come out as a girl and she would have to start wearing the uniform.

"Takashi, why is haruhi calling you takashi?" said hunni in his sweetest voice and his cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Does it matter sempai" said haruhi feeling left out of the conversation.

"Yes, because it means that you have to call me mistukuni, haruhi!"

"Mitsukuni" mori was getting tired and if he talked any more he would risk flirting with haruhi and causing more girls to faint. So he went back to few syllables.

"Okay Takashi, CAKE!" said hunni trying not to show the disappointment in his voice. After this they sat and entertained till all the cake and guests had gone.

"Haruhi, can we drive you home as aiko might hold a grudge and there's a thunder storm coming and we don't want you to be alone!"

"Mitsukuni, let me." Mori seemed to be able to control hunni with a few words and right now haruhi was glad of it.

"Fine, but next time I get to come." With that he ran of with usa-chan swinging from his arms.

During the ride home mori and haruhi sat in companionable silence, it wasn't like the ones with the twins where she thought they were planning something to scare her.

but she was glad when she got home that they could talk. he seemed more open when he was alone. They talked for what seemed like hours about everything and anything, and when the storm came they were prepared. Ranka had called and had said that he would be working that night and haruhi had said that mori was there for the thunder so she would be fine. She was surprised to hear ranka okay with this and not flip out about her being to young to have boys over.

"May I take a shower, if I am to be staying?"mori thought that it might be inappropriate but he needed one so it couldn't hurt?

She couldn't see why not, so she nodded and went back to her reading.

Only to hear the thunder start, way too early.

Mori wasn't even finished from the shower yet so she left the kitchen from making tea and hid under the table with a blanket, she would have used the closet but her dad had bought so many new clothes that they had to use hers as well for an overflow.

She didn't understand why she was scared of thunder but decided that maybe letting others help her might help her solve the problems from her past. it might also help to understand why she has to be so independent all the time.

As soon a mori heard the thunder clap he started to hurry with his shower, after he had finished washing he hurried to get dressed. Thinking that boxers and tracky's were enough he ran out the bathroom, and started to look for haruhi. When he found her curled up in a ball under the table he could only think about how different the two haruhi's were; one being strong and independent; the other frightened and flagging.

"Haruhi..., I'm here okay."

She started to whimper softly when she heard her name.

"Takashi... I'm so scared, why do I have to be like this when a storm comes?" she mumbled, she really didn't understand why she had to be like this. Why when she was so independent did she have a weakness.

**Back with the other hosts.**

Tamaki was starting to notice the feelings they both showed each other when hosting, and was disappointed. He had realized his feelings last year but to no avail as she didn't feel the same was towards him.

Kyouya on the other hand was not going to give up. He knew how much his father wanted haruhi as his bride and even he saw her fit for the position. He wasn't giving up. Yet.

Hunni was scheming, so he could get the two together. he would even if it killed him. He knew how mori felt towards haruhi, they spent most of their lives together so of course they shared their problems and secrets with each other.

The twins were unhappy of course, as they knew this would mean that they would have to start spending less time with haruhi. As she spent more time with their new enemy, Mori.

All except Haruhi herself, the most oblivious of the group had noticed her true feelings were, of course she new the feelings were different for mori but she wasn't sure what yet.

They noticed how his eyes followed her when he thought they weren't watching him. They noticed the slight smile he had when he plucked her from Tamaki's and the twins' clutches. Of course, they noticed.

They all loved her, their little transvestite.

The first girl any of them truly loved. One by one, they realized that Haruhi would only be happy with one of them.

They all intended for her to be with them, even the twins. They didn't even know how to share, but they would reach that hurdle later.

**Back with haruhi and mori.**

"Haruhi, it's not your fault that you're scared" mori was back to speaking full sentence now that he had her in his arms, he was content on keeping her happy for as long as was possible.

"Rea..really?"

"Yes, it's my fault for letting you be scared, for letting the twins use you as a toy, for letting tamaki grope you everyday. I would have stopped them but I thought that I would be going to far as to protect you." He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "I know not to do that now" but as he leant down she shifted, tilting her head further up.

They kissed, though it may have been short and sudden it was one of the best feelings either had ever experienced. Mori slowly pulled away and they both blushed, and haruhi seemed to be seeing mori in a whole new light.

"Haruhi..." said mori when they broke the kiss "would, would you want to go on a ... a date with me," 'wow I never thought I would hear him stutter' she thought to herself.

"I have wanted to ask you for a while now but I could never get you alone, away from the other hosts."

"Takashi, I'd love too..." she said and after fell asleep in his arms, he had never felt so relieved in his entire being. Neither seemed to have noticed that the thunder was still rolling outside during the entire conversation. They were both too rapped up in each other. Like there was nothing else in the world but them.


	2. Knock, Knock, Knock

I don't own any of the characters or ouran high school host club. Sadly contains a mention of sex scenes

Enjoy. I don't much care for reviews but it would be good to be appreciated even if this story is for my self.

The next day was a bit chaotic, mori had stayed over haruhi's because of the storm and when ranka came home and found them in each others arms he went a bit mental.

"HARUHI!" he yelled, he was furious and he wanted haruhi to know why, but when she woke up she was more interested in why she wasn't at school and why it was eleven in the morning.

"Whaaaaaa, oh hi dad, wait, what time is it?" she mumbled, as she had only just woken up and was still extremely tired

"What time is it my arse haruhi why is there a boy behind you, and did he stay over?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot this is takashi, he's one of the hosts"

"Did he stay over and if he did, did you use protection?" he seemed to whisper the last part, like it was a secret that no-one else new about.

"Mmmhh" mori had only just woken up when he heard haruhi mention his name, he pulled her closer and snuggled up in her back. Not knowing that this would irritate ranka even more.

'Damn I forgot he's like this when he's tired' she thought, she knew now that mori would leave the apartment battered and bruised.

"Huhhmm hello mori my boy did we wake you, I'm terribly sorry its just you STAYED OVER LAST NIGHT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, what did you do to my DAUGHTER!"

He ranted on for a few minutes about how he had shamed his daughter and haruhi couldn't help but compare tamaki to her father they _were _very much alike, but she would never tell him that less he overwork his role as her father or if she wanted to live.

She couldn't hold in her thoughts and burst out laughing, this even took mori aback, he had never seen her in this much hysterics before.

"You over-think things dad, now we're late for school so we'll be off now Kay!" she stated the last part. She wanted to get as far away from her father as possible now that he had his suspicions on the two. He would be bugging her for girl talk whenever he got home and she would start to resent his interest in her life, she didn't want that to happen.

Unbeknownst to her, ranka called kyouya to tell him of the news. The two had become quite acquainted and ranka would let him know of anything that might affect his daughter, what he didn't know was that kyouya would be affecting his daughter more than he could have anticipated or that he already knew the two would have inevitably gotten together.

Haruhi got changed into her new uniform and packed her bag. They got into the limo that mori had called for when they got out of the apartment and were off to school.

"Sorry about that takashi, he's quite a handful at the best of times and we didn't really help by rushing off, but I can't deal with him right now Kay." she did feel sorry for her dad, he did have to put on the role of a father and mother in her life but by doing so she only got half a dad, she would have preferred for him to be there as a father than as both. Their relationship was deteriorating because of it.

'She's so cute when she's worried' he thought, mori had been thinking these things since he met her but being the type he was never said so. He wished he could though, seeing all the other hosts telling her what they felt really made him want to tell her to, but then again she didn't like the other hosts so he was glad and let it be.

"Its okay he'll be fine, but do you want the other hosts to know about us?" he didn't care either way but he wanted her to be happy no matter what.

"I don't mind really, if they ask we'll tell them the truth but I don't see any reason to flaunt it. It would kill tamaki or twins, I can imagine them now 'nooooooo! He can't have our toy' just like it was yesterday." She giggled, it wasn't like earlier where she couldn't control herself, it was more sweet and he himself couldn't help but chuckle.

"What so hilarious, do you know anything else they might say." She said leaving her mouth open in a menacing fashion.

Taking an opportunity he napped a kiss, this took her by surprise as she never thought of him as being this forward but she didn't care he was _soooo_ good at kissing it made up for earlier.

"Mmmmmmmmmooooonhhhhh!" she moaned and he instantly pulled away thinking that he had gone to far only to have her pull him back into an even more passionate kiss that even he couldn't refuse.

They pulled up to ouran and the driver opened the door, so everyone who was on their break could see the two making out ferociously in the back seat, and haruhi in her new dress as now everyone new she was a girl so she had to dress the part.

"MOEEEEE!" every girl seemed to shouting, haruhi and mori didn't even notice and kept on kissing until they heard tamaki shouting about how mori had dishonored his haruhi and they broke apart to see an applauding female student body and an angry faced tamaki.

"Oh hi sempai,hows your day been so far." She chuckled. All that they had said about not flaunting their relationship in front of people seemed to have backfired and she felt ashamed but also happy that their relationship was in the open. Everyone apart form tamaki seemed to love the unusual couple and she couldn't be happier.

They walked out the car, receiving looks of happiness, longing and some of disgust. Everyone new that she was a girl now so some were happy for the couple, others were jealous and some were plotting her death so they could have mori back.

She was happy with mori and she wasn't going to let him go.

They both went to the main office to sign in as they were late. They picked up missed homework, they held each others hands and then went to their classes all the while thinking of each other, they did their work for the day. Not seeing each other except for lunch, and then were apart again.

To haruhi it felt like it would be years until she saw him again and she didn't notice when the bell went for the end of the day. The twins had to drag her out of her chair before she would come out of her daydream.

"Huh, What time is it?" she mumbled not really aware of the surroundings.

"Who cares haruhi when did you and mori get together, was it last night because of the storm cause if it was then I don't want to know what he made you do, you were so scared he probably took advantage didn't he!" hikaru shouted at her turned back.

With that she turned around and punched him in the face, she didn't care what they thought, but no-one was going to say something bad about her takashi, ever. She was a surprisingly good hitter as he seemed to be bleeding, though they had taken advantage of this and were now spouting their brotherly love package to the class.

"You shut up about him okay, he never did anything wrong. You on the other hand kidnap me, brake into my house, force me to host, bug me everyday, use my answers, pull at my hair and most of all see me as a toy instead of as a friend! If you wanted to be with me that badly you should have treated me like a human being instead of one of your playthings!"

Pure irritation was laced in Her voice, all the bad things they had ever done had come out in one sentence and she was tired of it, she walked out of the room intent on not talking to them once at the host club.

When she got to the third music room and opened the door she expected tamaki to started hugging her and moaning at her for not asking him to help her throughout the storm, but he never did. The silent giant had made sure that she wasn't harassed throughout activities, and he would continue to do so.

"Hey takashi" she kissed him on the cheek "hey hunni why is everyone ignoring me and can I sit with you guys as I'm fairly sure that the twins are planning something for me cause of what I said earlier." She blushed only just realizing that there were customers around and she had kissed mori in front of them or that she was no longer a host.

"MOEEEEE," they all seemed to be shouting. 'not again' she wondered 'how many times a day can they say it'

Mori was blushing as well, he could see the pure hatred on tamaki's and the twins faces and new that this would be difficult.

"Does it matter haru-chan, and don't call me that, you don't need to add the honorific we're friends right," he said in the sweetest voice haruhi had ever heard "don't worry anyway cause it's better when they're not messing with you isn't it?

"Yeah I guess but why are they ignoring me?" she could guess the two had, something to do with it but she wanted to hear the lie they would come up with.

"We don't know, do we takashi?" he said knowing that mori would only grunt so their cover wouldn't be blown.

"Mhm" he grunted and shook his head slightly trying to hide a smile. He saw the knowing look on her face and knew that she knew what they had done.

"Anyway come sit with us haru-chan we can have loads of fun with the customers this evening, look at all the cakes we got in just for the occasion."

"Okay I guess I'll stop worrying about it."

"Good, do you wanna sit next to takashi or do you not care?"

"Why don't I sit next to both of you and make us all happy, Kay"

Mori loved the way she said 'Kay' after everything it was so cute, even though it may have sounded like a question to him it was more of a statement, like she wanted to seem indifferent, but she did want to sit next to him.

"Hey, gorgeous" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She had never seen this side of him but she liked it. They way he made her gave her goosebumps or how he made her want to jump on his lap and kiss him to death.

He aroused her most primitive of instincts.

"Hello, my little lovers" his voice scared her 'what was he planning.'

"I just came by to say that you have brought in many customers but it _is_ affecting tamaki and the twins performances so I would suggest maybe showing your love for each other in a way that doesn't make them want to kill them selves out of jealousy and also you don't need to be here anymore as you can no longer be a host as you have come out as a girl, but we may be able to get boys in for you to host. Yes, that could work" and with that walked off.

She shivered but not like how mori made her, she hated kyouya and was scared of him. He had nearly raped her when they were at nekozawas beach house, she said she understood why he did it but she would never have thought anyone in their right mind would show worry or concern in that way.

Another reason for her to not like him was that he had made her join the host club even though he could easily pay off the vase and buy a new one, or that he would blame her for anything that broke and add it to her debt.

What had he wanted from her, it had puzzled her since she had met him?

"You okay, haruhi?" his voice calmed her down though, so she didn't mind kyouya freaking her out a little bit.

"Yeah, just a little flustered that's all"

For the rest of the club activities mori, hunni and haruhi welcomed more guests, talked, smiled and made tea for them and by the end were quite exhausted. When all the guests had left and all the cake was again eaten up mori had an idea.

"Haruhi..."

"Hmm, yes takashi"

"Do you want to join me and my family for dinner this next week, I'll take you home so you can change out of your uniform and then leave or they can give you clothes when we get there. I can help you with your homework if you're worried about that though."

"Wow, I've never heard you speak so much, yeah... I'd love to come for dinner takashi." she was so happy, to hopefully meet his family would be incredible. She had met all the hosts family except hunni's and mori's and would hopefully see them both soon. She didn't even mind having to change for the occasion. If it meant that mori would be happy she would do anything. He felt the same way.

"Should we go then, its time for me to get home?" she mumbled she was really tired and want to sleep very badly.

He took her home in his car, they kissed goodbye and he left. She felt sad that he couldn't stay later but he probably had training to get to, so she would have felt bad if he had stayed.

For the rest of the week the schedule was the same, they would go to school and meet up at break and lunch to be together, they would kiss and everyone got used to them holding hands down the corridor.

**Later that week.**

It was the day of the dinner engagement.

"I think we should get going, I think I have something that I can change into at home, see ranka always has outfits made up for me just in case I need something to wear?"

He was ecstatic that his family would finally meet the famous haruhi fujioka. He and hunni had talked about her on countless occasions and they even knew that she was a girl. He talked about her so much that they also knew how big of a crush he had on her.

He knew how she liked strawberries, how she could forget about thunder if you held her close enough so she could hear your steady heartbeat. He knew how she loved to read but if the conversation was good enough she would put even a good read down to take part, he knew that she would always put everyone else's feelings before her own but the one thing he didn't know was what she thought about him.

Truthfully, if she liked him or if she even loved him like he did her until he asked her he would never know. Whether he was too shy to ask or if he thought he would be bothering her, even he didn't know the answer.

"Hmm, yeah I think we should get going to" 'I've never seen him so distracted before.' She pondered, 'what's he thinking about.'

They walked to the limo, that mori had called for them, he thought it would be easier to be driven to her apartment than walk there. They sat there holding hands in a comfortable silence for a while until they pulled up to her apartment, the driver opened the door and let them out smiling all the while as he was hoping that someone would come into his young masters life like this.

When they arrived at the door haruhi was surprised to see her dad open it. He looked at them with suspecting eyes.

"Not in this house you won't, young man." He spat at the couple. He thought that this would happen.

"Daddddd! I'm just getting changed to go have dinner with his family, Kay."

"Well, he isn't going to help you get changed haruhi, if that's what was going to happen."

"I assure you Mr. fujioka that wasn't my intention, I like your daughter and want to make her happy. I have set up a dinner for my family and her to bond, I hope this is okay with you." This was the first time that mori had spoken in front of her father and he was surprised at how much talking he had done over the past two days.

Their relationship may have been moving extremely fast but they had known each other for a year prior and he thought it was about time that his parents met her even if they had never gotten together as a couple.

"Well, then my boy come in I'll make some tea and you can talk about school and such, and don't call me that we don't have to be so formal. Call me ranka, okay!"

"Yes, ranka." he murmured he had never been so terrified in his life than when he was in this man's presence.

While haruhi was changing she thought over what her dad had said and started to blush, then again she may have let mori help her change if it meant feeling his long calloused fingers along her skin. She instantly banished the thought and went back to changing.

**Meanwhile in the other room...**

"So takashi," ranka said after he came back from making the tea, not caring how rude he was being by not asking if he could call mori takashi "how did you and my daughter decide to be in a relationship with each other. Huh"

"Um. Well, she was attacked at school, I'm sure kyouya told you, and I asked if I should take her home. Then I found out that there was a storm so I asked if I should stay over till it passed," 'wow, I'm surprised by how much I'm talking' "she said I should, and so when she had changed, we kind of cuddled to take her mind off the thunder and then," 'I can't believe I'm mumbling' "I asked her if she wanted To date me. We fell asleep and didn't wake until eleven today, I'm so sorry about that I did not intend to sleep over. I know the relationship is sudden but we have known each other for a while now so I guess it shouldn't matter."

"Hey guys, should we go now takashi. We don't want to keep your family waiting now do we.

Haruhi even though she had been binding had now large cup B/borderline C breasts, now that she had come out as a girl, she did not have to hide them anymore. Mori wasn't staring at them though. Haruhi was wearing a short sleeved black and white mini dress with fashion tights and kitten heels, a long sleeved translucent jumper to cover up her arms out of modesty and a black shoulder bag with studs.

He had never seen her look so much like a girl before, her once short hair had now grown out over the summer and she had thrown away the wig she had been wearing to hide it. It had been put into a loose Platte down the side of her shoulder. She had a tiny amount of makeup on, just enough to give a Smokey yet glazed effect around the eyes and some lip gloss on her plumped wet lips.

That was what he was staring at.

"Haruhi wow, you look wow..."

"Can we just go, my dad seems to be eroding on the spot, I guess he never thought I would wear this when he was alive?"

"Yes, of course, beautiful" he whispered the last part in her ear to make her lust for him, it had the desired effect as they spent the entire journey kissing and moving their hands around each others backs and neck trying to get enough pleasure.

They never seemed to get enough though.

When they arrived at his mansion they were both thoroughly flustered about how far they could go when they were on a roll.

'The Morinozuka mansion is unlike any of the other hosts mansions' haruhi thought, though it wasn't larger it seemed to show the characteristics like the other hosts houses. The walls were white making it seem ever expansive, wooden paneling cover most of the outside and all spare space had some sought of garden.

She loved it. When they reached the main doors, they were opened by truly happy staff, not like the Hitachiin staff who braved everyday they woke for work. They were escorted to the main dining room to be welcomed properly by the family.

"Hello, father" he gave his father a hug, she had never seen him willingly give physical appreciation inside the host club but then assumed that he was more open when at home "hello mother, satoshi" his little brother whom haruhi had scarcely seen ran up into mori's arms and hugged for dear life, like he hadn't seen him in decades.

"ANIIIII! Where have you been we were worried, cause itoko mitsukuni said that you didn't go train with him or come home with him?"

"I was escorting haruhi home little brother." He ruffled satoshi's almost twin like hair and went to pull haruhi closer.

"Oh My God you have a girlfriend ani, wow I never thought that would happen, wait i swear haruhi fujioka is a guy."

"Why don't we leave my brother to his thoughts and take a tour of the house," he was chuckling inside, 'wow never thought that would happen' not many people did though, everyone thought he would turn out gay with hunni or someone else, but not get a girlfriend? Ever.

"Yeah let's do that, I've seen the other host's houses except yours, have you been hiding it from me you naughty boy [I know it's OOC but shove off it's hilarious]." She whispered in his ear, she was surprised at herself for acting like this.

"Huh?" he was shocked at the way she was acting in his own house, but was also quite turned on.

He led her around the house mechanically so she saw everything, except for his room. By the end she was wondering why she hadn't seen it yet.

"Have you been hiding your bedroom takashi. Is it because your scared of what might happen if we go in there, alone," 'wtf, why am I acting like this.' She said in her head, she couldn't control herself anymore.

"takashi, i want to go further in the relationship" she pushed him up against the wall, 'she's extremely strong when she wants to be' "show me your room takashi, I want to show you in return what you should be scared of when we're alone." she had become quite forceful, and seemed to be bullying him into it little did she know that he had been dreaming about this for a while now.

"Hm." He grunted, not knowing what to say unless he irritated her even more. He wasn't certain of what had caused this, it was probably when they were in the limo eating into each other so much that they had become like an addictive drug that neither could live without, but he didn't care. She turned him into a pool of lust and no one had ever made him feel like that.

He led her to his room but stopped outside just incase she didn't want to. She kissed him passionately yet silently outside the door and pulled him in showing that she did want to further in the relationship, they didn't brake the kiss until they reached his bed, then mori pulled back and locked the door. His room was plain and white with a Queen sized bed and an oak desk, and a training mat next it, no doubt for meditation or kendo.

She pulled him on top of her and started to unbutton his silk shirt, only to have it done in a flask by his strong calloused hands.

"Takashi, are you sure?"

"Yes,... I would do anything for you haruhi" he gently kissed her soft plush lips, he moved down to her ear lobe. Her neck. Her chest plate. He lifted her dress over her legs, over her hips, over her now large but firm breasts kissing her all the while only breaking for short pockets of air.

He slowly moved his hands under her bra, gently caressing her nipples. She let out a small moan, completely letting go of the codes of honor his family followed he devoured her through his mouth.

"Takashiiii... Please, please" she moaned into his ear, he had been touching her for well over a minute now and she was finding it hard to hold on any longer. He felt the same way.

He instantly pulled away, feeling the bulge in his black pants he felt that they had gone to far. He darted for the bathroom and didn't return for three minutes after he had, had a cold shower to decrease his ever hardening erection. He wanted to make her happy but this was dishonorable, and he only needed a few moments to compose him self.

Haruhi jumped off the bed, pulled her dress back over her chest, flattened her hair that had been made to look like sex hair and went over to her concerned boyfriend.

"What's up, huh, I thought you were okay with going further takashi?"

"We did" he was right but that wasn't what she meant.

"Well, we didn't go far enough," 'huh, I want him why can't he see it,' "takashi you may have had a stiff, and were too embarrassed to admit it, but by ignoring it meant I couldn't to give you relief"

"You act differently when you're away from the host club, its better in someways but this isn't one of them, stop throwing yourself at me."

"Yeah that may be but you seem to act the same where ever you go, I love you the way you are but a little change couldn't hurt could it?"

"You love me?" he couldn't help but smile, this was a step forward to knowing her true feelings.

"So what if I do? It wouldn't matter unless you loved me back. Would it? Even if you did you wouldn't make love to me so there is no point." She was hurt beyond repair, why didn't he love her?

He pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ear "the only reason I didn't make love to you haruhi was because I loved you and if you didn't love me back then I would taken more than I had a right to." With that he thrust her onto the bed and ripped her dress off.

"I'll pay for that, but only if I get a worthy payment from you." Mori was starting to scare her a bit now, as she had never seen him like this.

"You said that you could show me how to be scared of the unexpected things in life but I guess this makes us even."

He ripped her tights off, as well as her bra and panties smiling down on her he said.

"I'll pay for all of those to, as longs as you're not the only one that strips."

She tried to unbuckle his belt but with no success, he did it for her and then giggled slightly.

"You seem to be struggling little Princess." Ergh she hated it when people called her that.

"Don't call me that mori," she ripped his shirt off (he had buttoned it up) and started to pull his trousers down.

"You don't want to irritate me right now."

She had managed to take his trousers off now and was slowly handling his unsurprisingly large length.

"You know takashi,"

"Uhhhhhh, Whaa what haruhi!"

"Wait haruhi you need to get in the bathroom now, you have no clothes." He had managed to get organized and could hear footsteps coming towards his room.

"So, I thought that was the point," she muttered under her breath, though he heard it and gave her the most apologetic look ever 'what's up with him one minute he does the other he's trying to cover me up, i've never seen someone so confused in my life'

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

**So what do you think, no lemons yet, I wanted to but then there would be nothing to write! **

**Review me please I need to know what is crap and what is good.**


	3. What sleepover?

I don't own any of the characters or ouran high school host club. Sadly

Enjoy.

**Knock, Knock, Knock.**

"Shit, shit, shit who could that be." They both rushed to put there clothes on, as in any second mori would have to open the door.

"Hello" he muttered to the servant who was waiting outside the door. He had a hunch; to what he was here for but if it was that, then haruhi was screwed.

"Young master your mother and father require your presence in the dinning room." With that he walked off, it was full of grace but it was smug. He knew what they had been up to and wondered what mori would do to get his partner clothes in such a short time.

Mori walked back into the room to find the sound of the shower on in his en-suite; haruhi was washing, this meant that he could get her new clothes AND have an acceptable excuse.

They would never have to know that he had hungrily ripped all her clothes of over the last half an hour. Ever. Haruhi walked out of the shower 5 minutes later to find mori and a yukata waiting for her (He had a servant bring it down for him, as he put it 'she fell over during the tour and requires new clothing' the girl on the other end was shocked to say the least. Mori had never been unpleasant but he had also never spoken more than 3 full words to her over the 5 years she had worked for the family) she was guessing it was a replacement for the dress, the tights, the pants, the bra, everything she was wearing had been ripped off and she liked it. She started to think how it would feel to have him rip this off her.

She was sure they would both very much enjoy it. Though she didn't have time to finish her thought as mori had glided other to her and had started to take her towel off so he could dress her.

Then again, this started a new train of thoughts they she knew he was also thinking.

"Takashi..." She moaned as his large calloused fingers brushed against her breasts. Her nipples hardening as suddenly as the touch was.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, he could carried away if he let that happen again. He swiftly got her dressed, making sure he didn't set off her hormones again.

After 5 minutes they were ready and had made up an excuse for her being in new clothes.

It should all go to plan, hopefully. They left his room silently, their hands entwined and in an extremely comfortable silence that they would both hope to be able to experience for the rest of their lives.

When they arrived at the dining hall they slowly walked into a relaxed, chatty room. The Haninozuka's had finally turned up and had brightened up the room. Hani was with them and when he noticed mori and haruhi together his smile widened to his ears.

"TAKASHI... HARUHI!" he could be so loud sometimes haruhi chuckled slightly, causing everyone in the room to burst out laughing.

'Finally I can meet them.' Haruhi said silently, she had met the rest of the hosts families except for takashi's and mitzukuni's and now she would have met all of them.

They all shook hands and a few hugs with the haninozuka matriarch after hani let go of the couple, and continued to sit down where he said to.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, she answered a couple of questions from both the families and had a laugh, while hani gobbled down cake after cake. 'I could get used to this' she thought to herself.

The only thing that her mind kept wondering to was takashi **(I'm going to call him that from now on KAY!)**, his lips, his chest; with the toned 6 pack, his hair; the one she would grab when he kissed her, and this happened for the entirety of the evening.

"So haruhi" she was startled out of her daydream when sakura finally spoke to her "why aren't you wearing that lovely dress you came in, ne?" she said sweetly to the startled girl.

"Oh, well during the tour my dress got rather mucky hunni and so takashi had me change into this yukata so that I wouldn't have to wear slacks and a shirt for dinner" she finished giving sakura the sweet host smile that she always did for her customers.

Takashi's mother seemed happy with the answer and let it be, but haruhi knew others wouldn't and one of them would be hani. That would be a given.

After the dinner sakura said that she could stay over and that she was welcome at the mansion whenever she needed anything.

Everyone had left accept for hunni, she knew he would stay to interrogate them, that was ALSO a given.

"Soooo... Haruhi what did happen to your dress?" he started to chuckle, and it did not look like he was going to stop for a while.

"Did you fall into the pond haruhi, or was it that you were cooking and you got covered in frosting?" he wasn't chuckling anymore he was downright bursting.

"Or, or did you practice with takashi in the kendo room" he was definitely going to burst now.

"Well, I can tell you were definitely practicing something with takashi." Even haruhi couldn't hold it in and neither could takashi.

They all burst out laughing and none of them held back.

"Well, we need the practice" she mumbled sending them into another wave of giggles.

"Anyway, Haru-chan we have set up a sleepover with the rest of the club for Friday and Saturday night, and your father has already said yes."

"Thank-you for telling me mitsukuni, kyouya wouldn't have, thats for sure," They all giggled again "I'm sure me being unaware would have awarded me with more debt." They were still laughing but takashi was at her side in an instant, he bent down so that he was level with her before declaring that if 'kyouya added anymore money' to her debt he would pay for it. That sent them into laughter again until hani had to go, there was a cheery farewell till takashi picked haruhi up 'bridal' style and glided to his bedroom.

She had been waiting for this all evening.

"Takashi, are we gonna practice some more?" she joked, it caused the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

"Only if we can practice all night?"

"When is the test?" She hadn't noticed he was nearing the bed, placing her down and slowly undressing her.

When she did notice however she was sprawled naked across the bed and the door was locked. No servants could distract them now.

She tried to cover up her frail body, but to no avail, his strong arms overpowered her; many times over.

"Takashi..." she wanted him, all of him and knowing that it was now or never to take control she took her chance.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling herself up into his chest then maneuvering herself she flipped him over.

"I've never seen that face before takashi, maybe you're coming down with something." She was right though, he was coming down with lust, excruciating lust.

"How?"

"We did the cosplay and they had classes" she leaned down to nibble his ear "I took one and have been practicing for this."

"Wow..."

She wasn't paying much attention to his voice, she was slowly undressing him until all he had on was his black boxers and tie, she thought it was kind of sexy.

His arms rose, surrounding her in a tight embrace. As soon she opened her mouth - just the slightest parting of lips - he invaded. Haruhi was most curious as his tongue began dancing with hers. It seemed like chaos. Yet, there was a sense of rhythm. If her tongue moved one way, his complimented it and vice versa. It was unknown, and yet...

Perfect.

He gripped her tighter afraid that if he didn't she would disappear. He gently grabbed her nipples, caressing them, they hardened at his touch, he smirked trying to hide it from her, but she could noticed. To make him pay, she tugged on his length making him moan uncontrollably.

"I suggest you take this seriously takashi..." she whispered in his ear, she wanted to be in complete control; and he wasn't helping.

"Otherwise I'll have to punish you." She mentioned seductively.

"Unn..." he moaned back as a response as she continued to rub his cock. He kept moaning louder and louder until she was worried someone might hear and kissed him. So hard it woke him out of his daze and back into reality.

"I want to fuck you takashi, right here and now." She whispered into his now swollen and red ear from all the nibbling.

"Wow, you have changed moods." He muttered, then started to kiss her again.

Haruhi kissed him back just as passionately as his tongue battled for dominance with her own. She felt his hands sliding up her back and over her breast again. Haruhi boldly slid her hands up his chest, enjoying his soft warm skin, and rippling muscles, perfectly toned from years of Kendo and karate.

As he felt her hands slide over him and his bare chest, he moaned again over how good she was even though they hadn't really done anything before.

Haruhi watched as he responded to what she was doing to him. She decided to see how far she could take things before he stopped her. She shifted her position, but continued caress his muscular chest, sliding her delicate fingers gently down over his abs. His well toned chest open to admire, and admire she did.

Keeping her eyes on Takashi's face, she leaned down and kissed his chest. His eyes snapped open, She was smiling and as she kissed a path up his body he couldn't help but fall in love again. Nibbling on the skin as she reached his collarbone. She sucked gently on his neck before nipping at his jawline and lips. She soothed his lips with her tongue, and moaned as he sucked it into his mouth.

Takashi couldn't believe how good that felt. That she would willingly do those things to him, without him even asking, made his heart swell with love, again. He kissed her passionately and rolled so she was on her back. He looked into her eyes, asking for permission. She nodded, her face a little less red than his own.

He braced himself on his forearm, and with his other hand, he traced her chin, and down her neck. Over her collarbone, before he was met with the swell of her small breasts. He held his breath as he slid his tongue over them, making spiral patterns.

"Ahhhmmmm" Haruhi moaned as he touched her.

"Good?" He muttered, concentrating.

"Yes, So good takashi!" She cried out to him.

Takashi bent down using his teeth, and nibbled on her nibbles. He paused to admire them with his mouth, before continuing with the teasing.

"He captured the other nipple with his lips and experimentally sucked, causing his lover to squeak his name in pleasure.

"Ah! T-Takashi!" Haruhi begged him desperately.

"Tell me what you want, Haruhi," he whispered in her ear, catching the lobe between his teeth, while keeping his attention to her breasts. "I will do what ever you want me to."

"P-Please...I want...I need you to t-touch me!" she whimpered. "Oh, god! Takashi please!"

Takashi looked into her eyes, letting her see his love for her. "Haruhi..." his hand swept lower, to the spot between her legs. He gently cupped her and used his finger to rub her until she was writhing underneath him.

"Ahh!" she moaned loudly.

He used his thumb to press her nub. He loved the way she looked as she squirmed under his hands. "Tell me if you want to stop." He said lustfully, hoping she didn't.

"D-don't stop!" Haruhi bucked her hips up as he stroked her.

Takashi removed his hands and pulled her into a kiss. He kissed the hollow of her throat, her breasts, down her stomach to her navel. He swirled his tongue around it before kissing to her abdomen. He used his fingers to rub her clit until she called his name.

His eyes shown with his love for her as he admired her body. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her inner knee. "Thank you."

Haruhi was confused. "Thank you for what, Takashi?"

He kissed her center. Her voice hitched and she moaned deeply. He used his teeth and lips to nibble, suck and lick her until she writhed. He spread her legs wide and he dove into her, sliding his tongue inside her before coming up to suck on her clit.

"Takashiiii!" Haruhi cried as her body was overwhelmed with pleasure. Wave after wave of it until she relaxed under him.

Haruhi pulled her lover up to kiss him. He held himself up with his arms but she pulled him closer, when she did, she felt his hardness. Her eyes snapped up to look at his face. He had a strange look in his eyes.

"Takashi...what's wrong?" she asked. "Are you hurt?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Just a little... Uncomfortable." He shifted slightly.

Her eyes widened with realization. "Oh." She said, biting her lip. He kept his eyes on hers, as she tentatively rubbed him again him.

He sucked in a breath. "Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you?" she panicked.

Takashi giggled lightly. "No. It didn't hurt me Haruhi..."

"Oh!" she gasped. Haruhi guided her hand to him again, rubbing against him softly, but firmly. She flushed with pride as he let out a grumble cross between a moan and a gasp. She gathered her courage and took the chance to pull his boxers off, now he was only clad in a black tie.

Her face flushed when she looked up to see Takashi looking at her, his eyes half lidded. She rubbed him again, causing his knees to shake.

He opened his eyes to see what she was ding.

"You don't have to haruhi."

"Takashi, I love you." She told him, trying to distract him. She really did love him but now he was just being too much of an old fashioned type.

"I love you too." They kissed roughly and her hand found it's way to his manhood, again. She wrapped her hand around him, squeezing lightly. She ran her hand up and down the length of it. She licked her lips. She gently pushed him so he was on his back, like before. She knelt between his legs. She kissed the tip of his long and hard length, and flicked out her tongue for a taste of the pre-cum. Salty. "Takashi...is this okay?"

He nodded, unable to speak at the extent of the pleasure she was giving him.

Haruhi stared at his manhood. He was bigger than she had expected. She opened her mouth and slid the head between her lips. Then licking one throbbing vein after another she let him into her mouth. Intricately sucking and licking before retreating so he would positively thriving underneath her. Sucking deeply as she withdrew, and tonguing him on the way up. she sat up, looking deeply into his lust ridden eyes.

"Haruhi." Takashi's voice was urgent.

Haruhi tilted her head.

"Yes,"

Takashi swallowed, "I need you."

"You have me." Haruhi said, confused.

"I mean, I 'need' you." He pleaded. "I want to feel you..."

Haruhi blushed.

"You don't have to agree, just, I wanted you to know..." he wasn't used to so much talk. 'However, he had never been so overwhelmed with feelings before either.'

"I want to, so long as it _is_ you Takashi." Haruhi whispered.

He sat up and pulled her against him, rolling them so he was above her. Kissing her, caressing her breasts, suckling at her nipples. He loved the way she kissed him, the way she arched into his body, the way she cried his name. Especially the way she cried his name, 'There has never been a more beautiful sound than that' he thought. He took his time with her, stroking her, before testing for her wetness. He slid a finger inside her. She called out his name and squirmed. He added a second finger, then a third. She was ready.

"Haruhi...it's going to hurt a bit..." he told her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize...you can't help it." She gasped through the pleasure. "Please, hurry Takashi I need you too!"

He withdrew his fingers, and placed his very hard manhood at her entrance. "Are you ready?"

Haruhi nodded clutching at him for dear life.

He eased inside her slowly, taking care not to hurt her. He kissed her and told her to look at him, Not to look away. When she was gazing into his eyes, and he said, "I love you."

He thrust into her fast, effectively taking her virginity, and she his. He stilled instinctively as he felt her tense. He waited until she was calm.

"i love you more" she whispered back as a wave of ecstasy ran through her.

Haruhi lifted her hips to meet to his. "Takashi, please?"

He leaned into her, kissing her lips. Takashi slowly pulled almost all the way out, and pushed back in just as slowly. Leisurely loving her body with his own, causing her to purr his name and bestow more kisses to his lips, jaw, and neck.

Her lover caressed her lips with his, slid his fingers through her soft hair, teased her breasts, and drove her higher and higher.

He slid his arms under her legs mid stroke. He lifted them over his shoulders, and leaned forward to kiss her. This caused him to go even deeper inside her, and now with each slow thrust she moaned breathlessly into his mouth.

"Ahh! Ah, Ta-kaahh-shi! Oh god please, please Takashiiii!" Haruhi screamed his name loudly.

"Haruhi, Ah, you don't know...what you do...to me!" Takashi moaned into her neck. "You feel so good to me, you're so tight!" he groaned loudly picking up his pace at her urging.

Haruhi could no longer form a coherent thought. Her focus was on the man she loved, and what he was making her feel. She felt a pressure deep inside her, building and building somewhere in her stomach. She dug her fingers into Takashi's shoulders and she screamed her orgasm.

Takashi thrust inside of her several more times before cumming into her, both bodies shaking. He rolled off of her to catch his breath, and pulled her against his side - like their bodies were part of a puzzle they fitted perfectly. "Thank you, Haruhi." he said exhausted, "For letting me fall in love you."

Haruhi smiled, also tired out. "For what it's worth, that took my breath away."

"Well, that was planned - we should get to sleep before i fall on you,"

They helped each other dress, swiftly and quietly into PJ's. Bumping into each other momentarily and blushing fiercely before carrying on.

The rest of the stay went the same as that night, they kissed, touched, and stayed in each others arms most of the time. Breaking apart for meals and takashi's necessary training.

* * *

When it came time for them to go to the hitachiin mansion they were packed and haruhi had sent for her cloths at the flat, she didn't want to go in a ripped and ravished dress now, did she?

The limo showed up at 4pm to take them, they were packed and hugging everyone by 4:05. they arrived, slightly flustered, with their hair sexed up and their clothes messed up. Takashi's buttons were in the wrong hole and haruhi's slip dress had creases all over the place, no wonder the remaining host-club looked scandalized.

"What, dare say has my beloved daughter been up to? You are far too young to be dating, I've already said it once and I'll say it again-"

"You don't need to say anything sempai,can you just shut up and get in the building so we can get ready?" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"Y-yes of cause haruhi, sorry" he whimpered, as he scurried back to the mansion.

"Well, I never, the boss cowering. Thats a new one." He high fived her and then they all walked back to the mansion, servants in tow with the bags in arms.

They arrived in the lobby.

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while but i had exams, and revision to do! SSSSSOOOOOOOOO! tiring so i wanted to do the whole truth/dare chapter here, but it would have been SO long. So you are gonna have to wait now aren't you?**

**Love you guys that HAVE read it XXX**


End file.
